


What A Bother

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Dan and Phil hate eachother, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Nerd!Dan, PJ is a nerd, chris and Phil are best friends, chris is dating pj, louise is one of the quiet nerds, outcast!phil, phil doesn't know, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a normal teenager but dan hates him, that's basically it</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Bother

The crowded hallways were loud, seeming that everyone was just arriving at school, and wanting to see their friends. I put my head down, making my way to my locker as I did so. It wasn't like anyone was actually going to talk to me in the first place.

I fixed my uniform tie with my left hand as I punched in my locker code with the other, opening my locker a few seconds later. I looked at my time table to see that I had English first, the dreaded lesson.

You see, there were many different types of students at this school, and I just happened to be one of the weird ones because apparently playing Mario cart and watching Death Note was weird.

I wasn't a star football player or lead in the school plays. I was just Phil. The boy who loved video games and anime. Yay me.

Since there were different types of students, you would obviously have the popular ones, the jocks, the nerds, and the outcast. Yeah, I do get picked on by the jocks, and the popular kids don't pay attention to me. The outcast are a cool group, but I'm not cool enough. 

The only group I hated, was the nerds.

I'm talking about the kids who are at the top of all of their classes. Students bow at their feet begging for them to do their essay. The kids who spend all their free time studying all the laws of every country, town and city. (Maybe even the laws of the sea world) 

I hated them the most, well only one person.

Dan Howell was the biggest and most self centred nerd there ever was. He was so full of himself, and it got on my nerves. 

I didn't know what his problem was, but he hated me, and so I hated him.

I was like his personal little victim that he needed to correct all the time.

His accent drives me crazy as well. Having to hear it everyday just grinds my gears.

I rolled my eyes, slamming my locker shut with the hand that wasn't holding my text books and I made my way to my English classroom, where I could sense that Dan Howell was already occupying. Great. 

I walked into the classroom, my fringe hiding my face as I moved to my seat, and then I started hearing bits of the conversation Dan was having with his friends.

"If he keeps on holding his books at the 35 degrees angle he always holds them at then his books will drop to the floor at the speed of.." I rolled my eyes, taking the seat in front of him. I knew he was talking about the way I was holding my books, but it didn't bother me. They were just books.

More people piled into the classroom, taking their proper seats before the teacher showed up, placing her bags and her briefcase on her table at the front of the room. 

"Today we are going to discuss Macbeth and what you guys think if it so far", she said, looking over the class with complete boredom on her face. I took out my copy of the book and laid it on my desk, looking back up to see the teacher writing on the board..

"Lester your hair is messed up", a voice sounded from behind me. I rolled my eyes, turning around to stare at him. 

"My hair always looks like this", I sighed. Dan just shook his head, looking at my hair closely.

"This piece of hair is two inches out of place", he said, reaching out to fix my hair, "See? All better".

I just laughed bitterly, turning back around as I rolled my eyes. Dan was so weird sometimes. Why did he feel the need to fix my hair? Oh yeah, because to him everything had to be perfect. I never really understood him. I don't think I ever would. He was just so confusing, and I don't like it.

The class discussion went on for awhile before we started reading again. I was looking over the pages in defeat, not wanting to read the rest of the chapter. 

Macbeth wasn't the best book to actually take interest in, and it was time consuming. I leaned back as I rubbed my eyes. Not knowing what to do. 

Soon enough, the school bell rang and I made it out Into the hallway before Dan did. I made my way over to my next class, taking a seat near the front.

Luckily for me, Dan wasn't in this class, so I was able to have some peace while he was off doing god knows what. I paid attention to what my teacher was saying, putting notes down and keeping my ears open. 

The person beside me nudged my elbow, and I turned to look in his direction. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked, handing me a note. 

"From your beloved", he laughed, and I rolled my eyes, stuffing it in my pocket.

That was a usual experience. 

I would always get notes from different people in the 'group of the nerds' but it really didn't bug me like they thought it did. I found them really funny. Usually the had formulas on them which the answer would be a rude word in the form of elements which I found childish, but smart at the same time.

Today was basically the same, as they called me a peasant. 

The person I sat beside was named PJ, and he was apart of the nerds as well. He was the one who usually gave me the notes, so I wouldn't be surprised if none of the other kids knew about it and he just did it on his own all the time.

I closed my books as the bell went, seeing that it was now time for lunch, I could go see Chris. 

I walked into the art room, sitting down beside Chris who nodded his head at me, basically saying good morning.

We sat and ate in peace for a bit, before some students came in the room, and I just wanted to hide.

Chris however, froze and stared at PJ. Chris totally had a thing for PJ, and I never really understood why. Yeah, PJ was cute but his personality was a different story.

After PJ walked into the room, Dan and Louise followed after him, Dan smirking in my direction. I sighed, looking down at my food.

Two hands landing in front of me took me out of my trance a I looked up to see Louise, smiling softly at us. Dan following after her and then PJ.

"Hey lads", PJ snarled, looking at me then to Chris, his face turning into a smirk. 

"Um, hi PJ", Chris greeted, looking at PJ with wide eyes. He was so gone.

PJ had this glint in his eyes that said he was up to no good. He trailed his hand over to Chris', looking at him. "What are you guys doing in here", he asked.

I could see Chris visibly gulp, so I shook him with my hand, taking him out of his trance. He looked up at PJ, biting his lip.

"This is where Phil and I always eat. What are you guys doing here", he replied. 

"The science room was closed so we came here and we saw you losers", Dan laughed, taking a pen out from his front pocket of his shirt. I scoffed, fixing the tie around my neck. 

"Well there are other tables in this room, go sit somewhere else", I said, taking out Macbeth since I didn't do today's readings.

"Macbeth dies", Dan said, turning to go sit at another table. 

"I'm not stupid, asshole", I grunted. Obviously Macbeth died, it was classified as a tragedy for a reason. Dan just laughed, pulling out his lunch as he talked about math equations with his friends.

I turned to Chris who was still staring at PJ. I waved a hand in front of his face and I brought his attention to me. He muttered a quiet sorry as he started to eat again.

He was interrupted by his phone saying he received a text. Chris whipped his phone out, smiling slightly as he looked up at the people occupying the other table. I looked as well, and Louise was talking to Dan while Dan looked over here, PJ nowhere to be seen. 

Chris excused himself saying that he had to go to the bathroom. I nodded my head, moving my attention back to my book as I continued my readings. 

I was nearing the end of the book, seeing that Macbeth indeed was going to die. Oh the dramatic irony. 

The door opened up to see Chris, his tie out of place and he tried to place his backpack on his back. I squinted at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. He just waved his hand at me, sitting down beside me. I looked over at dans table, and he was looking down at his phone, telling Louise that they had to go or they would be late for class. I looked at my phone, and I realized that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. I got ready parting ways with Chris before I followed Dan, as we had the same class together again.

I didn't have any classes with Louise, so I guess that was okay. 

Dan turned into the classroom and I followed after him, sitting in our assigned seats. I sat in front of him in every class I had, which really sucked. 

I pulled out my science book, everyone else doing it as well and I looked up at the front of the classroom. 

The teacher went on talking about different things before the subject changed, as we had to work on a worksheet. I wrote along the lines, only paying attention to my work, not the nagging feeling that Dan was trying to get my attention.

Someone poking my back took me out of my thoughts, and I turned around to look at Dan, who was staring at me as well.

"You books are on the floor", he simply said, and I furrowed my eyebrows, looking on the floor, but I only say a piece of paper. I picked it up, and it was an equation. Who would of guessed.

I looked at the sheet, seeing that the numbers on the paper went with the letters of the alphabet. I figured out what it said a few minutes later, and I scoffed, throwing it in my textbook.

The bell rang a few minutes later and I ran out of the classroom, Dan following right behind me. I made it the maths, walking into the classroom with Dan on my tail. I sat in front of him again and he sat behind me, tapping his pen on the desk.

The teacher walked in and we soon worked on our lesson. 

"So if you want to find the measurement of this side, what would you have to do and what would it be". 

"You take sides a and b and add them together and then take 180 and subtract the amount you have found from 180 and it gives you the answer of 34", I said, the teacher nodding. I smiled, looking down at my work before a cough interrupted the silence in the room, Dan starting to talk. 

"Sir, would it not be 35? Since one of them is a decimal of .5 would you not round up, therefore the answer being 35?" He asked, and I gripped my pencil, looking as the teacher examined the board.

"Indeed you are right, Daniel. Sorry, Phil. Good try though", he smiled, correcting the board. I turned around to look at Dan, who was looking at me smugly. I shook my head, looking back as my teacher handed us a worksheet, bringing the extras back to the front. 

"You will be working with the person in front of you, get to work", he smiled. I looked in front of me, and no one was there, so that meant...

"Hey partner", Dan laughed, poking my shoulder blade with his pen. I rolled my eyes, turning my chair around as I placed my worksheet on his desk, staring at the desk and not at Dan.

"I see that you got my note", he huffed, a little smile playing on his face. I shook my head, looking up at him. 

"Yeah and I had to decode it because you are a really weird person who uses numbers for letters", I scoffed. 

"I could have put it in morse code", he smirked, and I sighed, looking down at my paper.

"Then I never would have understood it", I sighed.

"Yeah because you are not as smart as me. You got a math equation wrong, mate. By one number". He laughed.

"It's one number! It's not even that bad", I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Dan just laughed, looking down at his paper. It was silent between us for a few more minutes before he looked up again, and I did the same.

"So are you going to do what the note said?" He asked, tapping his pen on the desk. I shrugged, not really knowing what I was going to do yet.

"I know you will". He said. I rolled my eyes, continuing to work. I pulled out my water bottle before taking a sip.

"You know Chris and PJ are a thing right?" Dan asked, and I choked on my water, a lot of it going on my worksheet. I looked at Dan in disbelief, wiping the water that got on my chin as I put the water back in my bag, looking down at my wet worksheet.

"You're pulling my leg", I said, wiping the desk down with my sleeve as I moved my worksheet to my desk.

"Why do you think Chris has been wondering off? To go to the bathroom my ass", Dan smirked, moving his foot to mine. I quickly pulled mine away, shaking my head.

"I know Chris likes him but they are dating? No. Chris would have told me!" I whispered.

"That's what you think. PJ doesn't want people knowing he swings for the other team, and Chris is fine with hiding it." Dan explained, looking over at the clock in the room. We only had a couple minutes left in the class.

"I will ask him about it", I said, and I leaned back, slumping in my chair.

"So are you going to do what the note says", he smirked once again, looking at me. I sighed, nodding my head as he cheered, packing his bag.

"Well let's go then", he smiled, the bell going as he did so. I followed behind him, not really knowing why I was doing this, but I had to find out.

We walked outside together, side by side as we walked down to the sidewalk. I followed after him as we walked to town, Dan looking straight ahead as I looked down at my shoes.

The store he brought me to was colorful, and it made me look up. Pastel colors were everywhere, and I only had a couple of seconds to look at the colors before I was forced into a seat, Dan pushing himself close to me.

"Look over there", he said, and I look in the direction he was pointing in. Shock running all over my body.

Chris and PJ were sat beside each other, laughing as they shared an ice cream bowl. They both looked so happy together. 

"You were right" I whispered. Dan nodded, looking at me.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you, but I couldn't just leave you to finding out by yourself", he said. I looked up at Dan, then back to Chris and PJ. They both were just staring at each other before PJ leaned over and kissed Chris's lips. Chris' face lighting up.

"You guys are romantic", I whispered, and Dan looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean", he asked. I slumped, looking at him.

"You guys are so mean to me at school, but seeing PJ take care of Chris just shows that you don't hate him. Why do you hate me", I asked. Dan sat properly in his seat and so did I, staring at him.

"I don't hate you. None of us do. It's just we really like being smart, well at least PJ and Louise do. I don't hate you, I despise you because you are so carefree and you don't care if you get a math question wrong and Macbeth doesn't interest you and it doesn't interest me and I have to pretend it does or my parents won't be proud of me. I am mad at you because you don't care and my parents care to much and I just think if you start to get corrected a lot then you might start to care and I wouldn't have to hate you so much", he explained. I stared at him, almost wanting to laugh, but I didn't.

"Dan, I do care about my grades. The things we learn in class just doesn't excite me. You don't have to pretend to be someone you are not, and it's okay if you don't like the stuff we learn. You're smart, buddy." I replied. Dan just smiled at me, looking back at Chris and PJ. 

"I kinda want something like what Chris and PJ have, to take my mind of being smart", Dan said after a couple seconds of silence. I stared at the side of his head, watching the admire in his eyes.

"You know you can have it. Many girls are at our school, and they might like you", I said, watching as Dan looked away from the couple to stare at me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, Phil. I'm gay", he simply stated, and a look of shock crossed my face.

"Oh, that's cool", I replied, nodding my head. Dan nodded his head as well, leaning back a bit. I looked at my hands on my lap, waiting for Dan to say something. When he didn't, I had to fill in the conversation.

"Why did you decide to take me here?" I asked. Dan snapped out of his daydream to stare at me again, biting his lip. 

"I wanted to show you Chris and PJ, but I decided to tell you before I showed you", he said. 

"But why did you need to show me?" I asked. Dan shrugged, shaking his head. 

"It's stupid", he muttered, looking down. My eyes widened, placing my hands on his shoulder that was close to me.

"Tell me please", I pleaded, and Dan looked up, a genuine smile on his face.

"I wanted to spend time with you", he admitted, and I let go of his shoulder. My mind ran fast and I didn't understand what was going on. Dan needed to explain. 

"Okay, well how about you explain this whole thing to me, because now I am confused. First, come to my house so Chris and PJ don't notice us", I said, and Dan smiled, nodding his head. We walked out of the shop, making sure the couple didn't see us. We walked in silence as I guided him to my house, watching to see dans reaction. 

"This is a nice neighborhood", Dan smiled, looking at me. I unlocked the door to my house, holding it open for Dan. We both took off our shoes as we made our way to the staircase, passing by my mom who said a quick hello to the both of us. 

The moment we walked into my room I looked at him. He sighed, looking down. 

"Can you turn around for a second", Dan said. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, but I did as I was told, looking at my door. The moment Dan told me to look towards him I did, and I was shocked. 

Muse, he liked Muse. 

The clothes he wore now were much different from the clothes he was wearing a few minutes ago. The pants were the same, but underneath his school jacket and his white button up, he was hiding a black Muse top, and I was surprised. Dan bit his lip, moving closer to me. 

"Phil. You know the reason why I tease you. It's because you are so carefree, and I'm jealous of that. Believe me though. I use to be just like you. My mom didn't care about my grades, and honestly my dad was never around. I soon found out my dad left, and my mom met another man. He wanted me to be the smartest, brightest, and best student in the world, so that's what I gave to him. I became a nerd, and I also became jealous of you. Phil, you have the life I use to had. I never cared about my grades intill my stepdad walked into my life. I use to play video games all night and order pizza and eat with my mom while watching movies, now it's just math homework and English work and my curfew is 10. 

"Phil, I want to be like you. You remind me so much of my old self, and I am honestly so jealous of that. I'm so mad at you because I can't be you, but if I can't be you, can I at least be with you", Dan asked, looking at me with wide eyes and a surprised look. He must have never wanted to ask that question. 

I looked down at his hands, which were a beautiful tan color. The black t-shirt he was wearing complimented him  
Much better than his annoying white button up tops. He looked almost normal. 

"Did you just ask me out", was the first thing I said. I looked up at him, an he looked scared and confused. 

"I don't want to be what my step dad wants me to be anymore. I want to be myself, and the Dan that has been hiding inside me has wanted to be with you for a really long time now, the Dan that envied you just didn't like that idea. Phil..." Dan whimpered, pushing his hands out to hold mine. I smiled a bit, closing my fingers around his, which grew a smile on his face. 

"This Dan is beautiful. I prefer this Dan much more than the Dan that hated me", I smiled, looking at him. Dan grinned, moving closer to me. 

"This is who I am. I am Dan." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"I never saw it at first, but Dan Howell, you are an amazing person", I smiled, moving out heads closer.

"You're amazing, Phil", Dan giggled. I rolled my eyes moving away from him". 

"Cheesy", I said, and he shook his head, giggling. 

"This is who I want to be", he whispered, and I nodded my head, looking at his lips then back to his eyes.

I closed the gap between us, my lips moving against his lightly. The plumb feeling of his lips felt so nice and I wanted more of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him against me. He moved to make the kiss deeper, gripping my hips. 

I pulled away after a few seconds, needing air. Dan smiled down at me, his eyes a bit glassy. 

"So you will be mine?" Dan asked. I smiled back at him, nodding my head. 

"As long as you don't bother me anymore", I laughed. Dan shook his head, looking down.

"I will just bother you with romantic gestures and pizza at midnight", he replied. 

"Okay, I accept that", I grinned, and pressed my lips to his.


End file.
